topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tora Said's notes
Hello to any who bothers reading this wikia, ill use this section to post stuff I feel doesnt go in the other pages. My intro To begin with ill make a note: I dont like using apostrophes. So dont be surprised at this, just my personal lazyness. Furthermore, although my childhood was in U.S.A. I havent been there in 11 years now, so that makes my english a little sloppy since I dont have much people to practice it with in my country of residence. Ive been a debater for about 7 years and am quite an anime/manga enthusiast. Ive debated on YouTube including in its new groups function (worst place possible to debate sadly), in NarutoForums, namely OBD (takes itself too seriously imo so I eventually left despite having positive rep), MvC Lounge (was actually fun place to debate with at some point, but its been horrible for the last couple of years) and on Facebook groups (in a multitude, namely OCW and DBH). I am almost exclusively an anime/manga debater, I have little interest in other forms of ficton. However that doesnt mean I dont have knowledge in other forms of fiction, I have learned plenty about other media thanks to my experience as a debater. My quantification format I am also an enthusiast of quantifying series, I love the concept of fictional vs between different series and as such try to measure the strength of nearly everything I read. For quantification I use the basics anyone can use, however I also believe series have case by case scenarios and thus also take into account the portrayal the series itself lays out along its run. For Vs I pretty much follow this rules to get a result: *Neutral arena: the fight take place in a neutral arena where there is nothing to give advantage to a particular one of them, basically like a blank space. *Starting position: all fights start with the fighters face to face, 10 meters away from each other. If the beings are 5 meters tall or larger, this rule is bent so the starting position is proportional to there size (for example, if a being is 10 meters tall, theyll be 20 meters apart instead of 10) *Peak fighters: unless specified otherwise, it is assumed that the fighters are as current or at there strongest. *Bloodlust: beings in a vs match are going all out to defeat each other and will do anything possible for them to win, even if it goes against there usual mindset. *Equalization rule: in order for certain match-ups to be possible, some traits of the characters are equalized. Examples - Any being with any sort of superhuman perception can see and touch Bleach characters, energy types from different universes are treated as equal or similar, etc. *Outliers: in fiction it is common that there are low-end or high-end feats that do not fit with what is actually shown to be consistant in the actual serie. If proven inconsistant, a feat can be discarded as outlier. *No Limits Fallacy: if there is no proof to say a character can do something then it is assumed he cant. Example: a normal human with mental powers isnt assumed to be able to affect a DBZ character with his mental powers unless he has shown the ability to affect beings near the level of power of a DBZ character. Trying to assume a character can use his powers on anything, without any basis is a fallacy. *Omnipotence: beings that are considered fully omnipotent can not be defeated by non-omnipotent beings. Fictions of my knowledge I would openly admit im somewhat an otaku, I have been reading/watching anime/manga consistently for about 8 years. And yes, I know this normally has negative connotations in Japan, however I do admit to this being some what of an obsession from my part. In this time, according to MyAnimeList I have read or am reading, watched or am watching aproximately 550 series. Here is my previously mentioned profile: http://myanimelist.net/profile/DSA-D Favorite fictions My favorites would be (not in order): Berserk (manga) Bastard!! (manga) Ushio and Tora (manga) Hunter x Hunter (2011 anime) Kill La Kill (anime) Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (anime) FullMetal Alchemist (anime) GetBackers (manga and anime) Doubutsu no Kuni (manga) Yu Yu Hakusho (manga and anime) Others like Madoka Magica, Dai no Daibouken, RAVE, Gantz, Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic, One Piece (mainly CP9-WB War sagas), Kongoh Bancho, Konjiki no Gash! (Zatch Bell!), Amon - The Darkside of The Devilman, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Basilisk, Murciélago, Sora no Otoshimono, Plunderr, JJBA (specially Part 7/SBR) are all series I love, amongst others. Fictions I am most knowledgeable in Dragon Ball Yu Yu Hakusho Bleach Bastard!! Those are likely the series I am most efficient with, however I am considerably knowledgeable of most series I read/watch as I like to pay attention to them in case I need use them in vs. Category:Tora Said Category:Miscelaneous